Queimada
by mandyd
Summary: - Foi mal. - Disse Lea ao garoto. - Pela bolada . - Ele apontou para o olho. - Seu olho. Roxo. É, foi mal. De verdade. - Lea coçou a nuca com a mão direita, desconfortável. YAOI


**Summary: Foi mal. - Disse Lea ao garoto. - Pela bolada . - Ele apontou para o olho. - Seu olho. Roxo. É, foi mal. De verdade. - Lea coçou a nuca com a mão direita, desconfortável.**

**N/A: Totalmente UA. Queimada é o pior esporte, eu sempre sou a primeira a ser queimada e sempre levo bolada na cara. É. Espero que gostem. Ah, fic sem betagem, escrita em um dia em que eu deveria estar estudando física e química e as propriedades dos hidrocarbonetos. Então me desculpem os erros.**

**Disclaimer: Nada me pertence e eu não obtive nenhum lucro com essa fanfic.**

* * *

**Queimada**

Lea observava o garoto deitado na maca bem a sua frente. Ele levantava-se lentamente com a mão sobre um dos olhos (que por sinal estava bem inchado e tinha uma coloração arroxeada), resmungando alguma coisa impossível de se entender. Lea levantou-se da cadeira desconfortável em que se encontrava num pulo._ Beleza, agora é só me desculpar e dar o fora daqui_. Pensou, lançando um olhar vingativo para a enfermeira sentada na mesa no canto da parede, que o fizera ficar na enfermaria até que o pequeno garoto atingido por ele se recuperasse.

- Foi mal. - Disse Lea ao garoto. - Pela bolada . - Ele apontou para o olho. - Seu olho. Roxo. É, foi mal. De verdade. - Lea coçou a nuca com a mão direita, desconfortável.

- Meu... Olho... Roxo... _Beleza. - _Repetiu o garoto aparentemente sem entender nada. Lea revirou os olhos.

- Meu nome é Lea. Estávamos na educação física. - Ele começou a explicar, soltando um suspiro. - Jogando queimada. - Ele coçou a nuca novamente. - E então... Bem, eu te queimei. Bem no olho. Por isso, foi mal. Me desculpe. - Lea girou sem sair do lugar. Ajeitou o cabelo com uma das mãos. - Eu já disse que garotos do Ensino Médio não deveriam jogar queimada com os caras do ginásio. Eu já disse um milhão de vezes... - Ele começou a andar para frente e depois para trás. Sem parar.

- Eu... Não estou no ginásio. - Disse o garoto. Lea arregalou os olhos e seus pés se prenderam no chão, deixando-o imóvel.

- O que? - Ele levantou uma das sobrancelhas. - Tá de brincadeira? - Ele soltou uma risada seca.

- Estamos na mesma turma de Biologia. E de História. Há uns dois anos. - O garoto pegou a compressa de gelo que estava no criado ao lado de sua maca. Lea começou a forçar sua memória. Não era possível que esse garoto estivesse em sua turma. Quero dizer, ele não parecia ter mais de um metro e sessenta e, sem dúvidas, não tinha mais que catorze anos. Mas então ele se lembrou. No ano passado, quando ele brigou com Isa na porta da sala de Biologia, ele estava lá. Todos estavam, na verdade. Mas esse garoto estava dentro da sala. Sentado na última carteira da segunda fileira da direita para a esquerda. Ele podia se lembrar. Só não podia se lembrar do seu nome. Era alguma coisa com E... N... K, talvez. Não... Era algo com...

- Ienzo. - Disse o garoto.

- Certo. Ienzo. Eu me lembro de você. Na turma de biologia. - Disse Lea. - Mas... Como é que você foi parar lá? Quero dizer...

- Eu pareço novo demais. - Ienzo o interrompeu. Lea franziu a testa tentando entender.

- Você é um gênio ou algo do tipo? - Disse o ruivo, rindo.

- Na mosca. - A risada de Lea foi cessada nesse mesmo instante e deu espaço a um silêncio constrangedor. - Seu QI é mais alto do que eu pensava. - Ienzo riu. Lea não. Não havia achado engraçado. Ou talvez não tivesse entendido a piada.

- Bom, de qualquer jeito... Foi mal pelo seu olho. De novo. - Disse Lea. - Merda, deve estar doendo. - Ele se aproximou. Pegou a compressa de gelo da mão do garoto e a pressionou contra seu olho roxo. O que diabos estava fazendo? O plano era pedir desculpas e se mandar o mais rápido possível, não era?

- Está. - Murmurou Ienzo. - E obrigado.

- Tudo bem. Até amanhã... - Começou Lea. - Vai estar bem melhor. Quero dizer, vai estar inchado e roxo e ainda estará dolorido... Pensando bem - Ele coçou o queixo. - Você devia faltar amanhã. - Riu.

- É. - Ienzo também riu. - Talvez eu deva. - Ele abaixou o rosto. Lea inclinou-se para enxergar melhor o rosto do garoto. A compressa de gelo começava a queimar sua mão. Ele não se importava. - Você não tem nenhuma aula agora? - O garoto perguntou. Lea assentiu com a cabeça.

- Eu detesto Ciências Sociais. - Ele disse. - Compressas de gelo podem ser mais divertidas. - Ienzo riu. Lea sentou-se na beirada da maca.

- Caramba, essa cama é mesmo dura. - Brincou.

- É. - Disse Ienzo. - Acho que já me acostumei. - Ele riu. - Quero dizer, tenho um metro e sessenta, catorze anos e estudo com caras de dezoito anos e um metro e oitenta, loucos para copiarem o meu trabalho de Química Avançada e comer a minha pizza de mussarela no almoço.

- Eu... - Lea não sabia o que dizer. - ... Adoro pizza de mussarela.

- Eu sei. Você roubou a minha na semana passada. - Ienzo riu de novo. Lea corou.

- Foi mal, quero dizer...

- Eu entendo. - Disse Ienzo. Era óbvio que não entendia. Mas não se importava.

- Talvez... Eu devesse lhe pagar um pedaço de pizza amanhã. - Disse Lea largando a compressa de gelo de repente. Ele parecia agitado. A enfermeira que antes parecia tirar um cochilo em sua mesa parecia estar acordando. - Talvez você não devesse faltar amanhã. - Ienzo levantou as sobrancelhas. Lea mexia as mãos rapidamente, entrelaçando os dedos. Seus pés batiam repetidamente no chão. Marcavam os segundos, perfeitamente. Ele havia dado um passo para trás, como se fosse deixar a enfermaria. Mas depois dera dois passos para a frente, na direção de Ienzo. Ienzo fechou os olhos e recolocou a compressa de gelo-quase-derretido sobre seu olho inchado. De repente sentiu algo além de uma compressa de gelo tocar seu rosto. Os lábios de Lea enconstaram-se nos seus por um breve segundo.

- Te vejo amanhã. No tempo de Biologia. - Disse Lea. Ienzo abriu os olhos mas tudo o que pode ver foi uma cadeira vazia a sua frente e a enfermeira ranzinza se remexendo em sua mesa.

No dia seguinte, Lea descobriu que biologia era sua matéria predileta e que um pedaço de pizza de mussarela custava $ 2,65 na cantina da escola. Ienzo descobriu que pizza de mussarela ficava bem mais gostosa quando podia comer um pedaço todo sem se interrompido e sem pagar $ 2,65 por ele. E além disso, descobriram que um olho roxo pode ser muito mais legal do que Ciências Sociais. E como podia.

* * *

**N/A: Uma review? er**


End file.
